Tormented
by BillyBee11
Summary: Excerpt from story:


**Tormented**

**Part 1**

By: Shottsy TramieA.N. : Hello people who have chosen to read our extra fantastico story written by me Shottsy and my best little buddy Tramie. This is our first time writing an inu story but it isn't our first time writing or writing together. This story was written one day when something like this happened:

(This is being played out by actors and is not the real thing)

Shottsy (on msn): Hey, want to write?

Tramie: Sure, BT? (our other story)

Shottsy: No, how about a new one?

Tramie: Sure

Shottsy: Okay how about an inu one?

Tramie: K

(End of story)

And that is how this story got written.

We hope you enjoy our little story. And don't forget to tip your waitresses and review and the end! And now we are done enjoy!

Excerpt from story:

_He knew Kagome had heard about the promise, but left soon after. He banged his fists on the edge of the well, a few tears wetting the old wood. /Damn it Kagome, don't you know I love you/ IYKA RR please!_

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha because that would be pretty damn impossible so lets leave it at that. No sue us. The maroon 5 song tangled not owned by us.

A longing gaze stared up at the moon. Cold brown eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She had seen them. Seen them in such close proximity that she also heard their conversation. The words tore through her heart and she finally allowed the tears the fall, the wind brushing her hair to hide her face.

"Kikyo, why have you come here? After all you've done..." InuYasha was staring at the ground, fists at his sides.

"I wasn't about to allow that reincarnation of mine stop you from fulfilling your promise to me." Kikyo spat. She despised Kagome and wouldn't allow her to get her man.

"What promise" InuYasha sounded confused, but his eyes were still hard with anger.

"You promised to come back to hell with me, remember" She was smiling. The woman was crazed, and yet not even alive.

Inu Yasha stared at her, but Kagome ran. She did not want to hear the rest. How could he have promised her that/

The wind's direction changed, revealing a pained expression on the school girls face. There was determination laced with hate seen in her eyes. A hate so strong that even her aura was bleeding with the dark emotion.

She wanted to leave this era that reminded her so much of him and the pain he caused her. A part of her wanted to believe that it was all a lie and another part, the part deep down knew that it was true. Her tears stopped falling down her pale cheeks as she reached the well. If she glanced back she might stay and if she did she would be hurt even more. She didn't think it was possible to feel more pain then she did already. Her heart ached but she didn't want to give into the hurt she wanted to be free of it all.

She could sense his aura coming near her, no doubt he would try to explain to her, try to beg for forgiveness but she didn't want to hear it. She planted her hands on the edge of the well and swung her legs over. She hands let go and she fell into the well.

She knew there was a good change that Inu Yasha too would attempt to pass through the well/I'll use some of Jii-chan's charms to hold him off for now.

She climbed up the ladder and headed out of the well house.

8888888

InuYasha stared at the well in frustration. Why? Why had he made that stupid promise? He knew Kagome had heard about the promise, but left soon after. He banged his fists on the edge of the well, a few tears wetting the old wood. /Damn it Kagome, don't you know I love you/

With that thought, he leapt into the well, hoping against hopes that he got to the other side with ease, but noticed Kagome had placed some of her Jii-chan's charms on the well to try and keep him out. /Hasn't she realized that last time those were put on the well they didn't work/ InuYasha shook his head, and allowed a small grin to form on his face.

8888888

She slowly closed the door to her room. When she came into the house her Okaa-san had asked why she had come back to early but she just played it off that she came back for test.

Her mother was suspicious, she could tell that something was different about her daughter. Some thing that happened in the Feudal Era had changed something in side of her, something her mother was afraid of.

She didn't want to feel anymore, it was plain and simple she didn't want to experience the pain. She couldn't believe that she had planed this, the things she had collected together. Here she was sitting on the bathroom floor, her back resting against the tub.

She didn't know when she had exactly broken the mirror above the sink; it was like time was moving faster and slower at the same time. She gripped the glass shard in her right hand. The sharp edges cutting her fragile skin, a pool of blood forming in her hand.

She didn't know when it started but she could feel her hot tears roll down her cheeks. Her face was wet and tear streaked and she didn't really care. With her left sleeve she wiped away the tears, she wasn't going to cry anymore, she wasn't going to cry.

She studied her right hand, she thought it should be hurting but it wasn't she wasn't feeling the pain.

She griped it tighter as she got self ready, not only physically but mentally. She had time to think it over. She knew it as soon as she walked into the house

"Momma" She called out into the kitchen.

"In here Kagome" her mother was standing over the oven cooking what Kagome guessed was dinner. She noticed her daughter's not so good mood, motherly instincts that's what their there for. "What wrong hunny"

She wasn't going to tell her mother what was wrong or what she was going to do. "Nothing I'm just a little tired from my trip." Then she hugged her mother, tightly this was going to be the last time she would do this"I love you mom."

Her mother smiled at her and tightened the hug"I love you two sweetie, why don't you go lie down and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Alright mom" she walked away, the last time she did.

8888888

Inu Yasha walked over to the sacred well. /Why? Why did I.../ His eyes were downcast and his shoulders were slumped. His thoughts were swirling through his mind so fast he didn't have a chance to make sense of them. /Kagome.../

I'm full of regret

For all the things that I have done and said

And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show

My face 'round here

Sometimes I wonder if I disappear...

He moved his hands over the cool wood sadly, hypnotically. He was lost in a trance which consisted of thoughts of Kagome.

Would you ever turn your head and look

See if I'm gone

Cause I fear...

He banged his fists and let out a pained cry. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Never. Didn't she understand what she did to him? What she made him feel? He was so very afraid of losing her.

There is nothing left to say to you

That you wanna hear

That you wanna know

I think I should go

The thinks I've done are way too shameful...

InuYasha looked straight ahead and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. /I won't be weak. I have to stay strong./ But what would he do? He could always just go with Kikyo. Maybe then it would hurt Kagome less. Maybe she could be happy if he wasn't there always screwing things up.

You're just an innocent

A helpless victim of a spider's web

And I'm an insect

Going after anything that I can get

So you'd better turn your head and run

And don't look back

Cause I fear...

He took a step away from the well. His mind agreed with his actions, but his heart did not. He was stuck. What was the best thing to do? He shook his head and took another step back. Then another, and another.

There is nothing left to say

To you

That you wanna hear

That you wanna know

I think I should go

The things I've done are way too shameful...

And as InuYasha took his final look at the well that his beloved stood on the other side of, he memorized her face. He may not ever see her again.

And I have done you so wrong

Treated you bad

Strung you along

Oh shame on myself

I don't know how I got so tangled up.

88888888

Kagome tried she wanted to, the coppery blood in her right hand dripped onto the cold tile floor. This was her third attempt tonight but each time she stopped. She hated that she couldn't just do it, couldn't just slit her wrists and make the blood flow to the ground. She was weak and she knew it. She threw the shard across the room, shattering it on impact against the wall.

If she couldn't do it this way she would find another. She stood up on shaky feet using her left hand on the bathtub to keep herself steady. Maybe she had lost more blood than she thought. She stumbled over to the sink; she leaned against it and looked at the medicine cabinet. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her face running with tears, her hair disheveled. She opened it, looked at the pills in there, mostly it was common drugs that you could find in your average household. She grabbed the Advil, Tylenol and some other no name band drugs and opened the caps.

She didn't know how many she had, which types they were, but they would be easy and fast and it would be swift and she wouldn't have to feel the pain.

She turned on the tap and splashed her face with water, this time she would do it.

88888888

End Chapter! oh thats so evil! ...wait...we're the authors woopsies. Anyway, thats the end its repost just so the chapters will be shorter cause the other one was really long. Any who, please review and tell us what you think. Thanks,

Shottsy Tramie


End file.
